Learning to Speak Again
by CaptainVinyl
Summary: Meet Okito Hatakeda, a 17 year old who isn't able to speak, who just transfered to Yamaku High School.
1. Chapter 1: Mute

Act 1

Chapter 1: Mute

I can't speak. A long time ago, I could, yet, now, I am what most people would call 'mute'. I'm not sure just how exactly this happened, it's all just a blur. If I could have stopped what caused me to not be able to talk to others, believe me, I would have, but, the damage has already been done, and the doctors tell me that it's permanent, so, I'm unable to sing, speak, or laugh. I can still breathe from my mouth, along with that, I can also articulate words, yet, I just can't make noise.

Oh, sorry, I didn't even introduce myself yet. I am Okito Hatakeda and I'm 17 years old. I live in, well, used to live in Tokyo. Now, I'm on my way to Yamaku High School, a high school for the disabled. If you haven't noticed, I can't really speak, and, since I didn't expect to be a mute beforehand, I don't know any sort of sign language. The only thing I have for communication with others is just a notebook and pencil. Actually, I wouldn't say only, I can still make gestures to things, but if it isn't an object, or a person nearby, I'm stuck with writing down what I want to say.

My parents decided that, instead of going back to my normal school, with my normal friends, normal classmates, and, well, normal everything, that I would be going to Yamaku, due to the fact that the staff at Yamaku is, well, sort of trained to deal with disabled people.

As the taxi driver pulls up to the gates of the school, the first thing I notice is that there isn't a single person there. I pay the taxi driver, grab my bag, and walk up to the gates.

"This is it," I think to myself as I look at the gates, "No turning back now." I open the gates to my new life, new friends, new schooling, new everything, and walk up to, what I assume is, the main building.

As I walk inside, I notice there's a man who looks as if he's been waiting for me, who, almost instantly walks over to where I am standing.

"You must be, erm, Okito?" asked the man, to which I nodded in response. "Ah, good. I'm Mutou, your homeroom and science teacher." He reaches out his hand for a handshake, to which I also extend my hand and shake his. "I would ask if you want to introduce yourself to the class, but, I don't think you can do that, correct?"

I nod in response. Mutou looks down at a watch that he has on his wrist, "We should get going and introduce you to your classmates. They've been waiting." he says.

* * *

Well, that was a thing.

It's good to be back writing thing again, though, I honestly don't know where I'm going with this at all


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Act 1

Chapter 2: Introductions

As I stand in front of the classroom, Mutou introducing me, I take a gaze around the room. My class has quite the cast of interesting people, some of them, their disability is more clear, due to it being physical, while others look completely fine.

"Okito, you can take a seat here," Mutou says to me, pointing to an empty seat next to a window. Promptly, I grab my things, and go and take a seat in said seat, taking a look out the window as I do so.

The assignment that Mutou gives out isn't that bad, and I end up getting it done with time to spare, so, I spend that time looking out the window.

This place isn't half bad, sure, it's a school for the disabled, but, people here live normal lives, well, as normal as normal can get with their own disability. My parents could have sent me somewhere else, somewhere worse. Maybe I do belong here, maybe this school is where I need to be.

With that thought, the bell signaling the start of lunch goes off. I soon realize that I have no idea where I'm supposed to be going, which could be a bit of a problem.

Against my better judgment, I decide to take the time to explore my new school, until I come across a room with the door slightly ajar. Inside, I find someone, a girl, with blond hair, who appears to be blind. She's sitting at a table with someone who I could have swore was in my class...

"Hello? Is someone there?" asked the blond haired girl. I go and try to say sorry, but forget that my talking skills are gone, which makes me look like a complete idiot.

"Y-yes, there is," the girl opposite her says, trying very desperately to cover up half her face.

I eventually pull out my paper and pencil, writing down that I'm sorry that I intruded on their lunch, which is relayed back to the blind girl.

"Oh, it's not a problem, in fact, how about you join us?" she says with a smile.

I think about it for a while, before settling on staying around because hey, I'm in a new school, I'm going to want to make some friends. So, I take a seat next to the girl who can see what I'm writing down, just to make it easier to relay.

"I'm Lily, and this is Hanako," Lily says to me.

I respond by writing down "Nice to meet you two, I'm Okito Hatakeda, but you can just call me Okito."

After we introduce ourselves, the bell signaling the end of lunch goes off, and, after saying goodbye, go back to my classroom.

* * *

I still have no idea where I'm going with this...


End file.
